Generally, an earpiece light is a light mounted to a user's ear. Several head and/or ear mounted lights are known including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,894,113, 4,969,069, 5,997,165, 5,353,205, and 6,290,368.
Several common problems can occur with prior art lights. In particular, the lights are cumbersome, have unwieldy power sources, and are difficult to position for optimum viewing use.